


It Comes With Practice

by cherubim_curls



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Paul is just trying his best and its cute, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubim_curls/pseuds/cherubim_curls
Summary: Paul is eager to try and prepare a meal. He seeks out help from Linda but ends up creating something a little less than practical.
Relationships: Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	It Comes With Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Another short piece originally written in April of 2019. Let me know if you have requests of Paul and Linda fluff!

Paul had resided in the kitchen for quite a deal of time, attempting to synthesize something that would taste alright. He had been determined to make something good after watching Linda expertly prepare their lunch earlier that day. He hunched over the counter top, working on something Linda couldn’t see. She watched him from afar, an entertained smirk on her face and arms crossed as she looked him up and down from behind. He let out a sigh of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair as Linda couldn’t help but chuckle softly at his reaction. She bounded over to her husband, placing her hand to his back as she rested her head on his shoulder to get a look at what it was he was attempting to synthesize. 

“What’re you making?” She asked, amusement still dancing on her features as she gave his back a gentle pat. 

He sighed once more, “Trying to remake what we had today, it’s slowly coming together,” He stated before turned to lay a peck on her forehead. 

She scanned his work, figuring out how she could help him out before reaching to place her hands over his, “Try cutting it like this.”

She guided his inexperienced hands to grasp the knife more properly before teaching him to cut vegetables efficiently. His bright eyes followed with intrigue as he absorbed the new knowledge until the very last slice. 

“See? Just like that,” she concluded removing her hands from his and stepping to the side, “Keep practicing and you’ll get it,” she walked off after placing a brief kiss to his cheek. 

For the following hour Paul abandoned his plans of making a meal and instead decided to practice this new technique. He was quick to lose count of how many vegetables he had neatly cut and put to the side. With a sigh of satisfaction he took a step back to scan his work- success. 

With his hands on his hips, he smiled triumphantly, “Lin!” He called, “Come see what I’ve made!” 

In a moment she arrived in the kitchen expecting to see something he had prepared but was instead greeted with perfectly sliced assorted vegetables on the cutting board and in bowls. Confusion was the first emotion to overtake her features before she looked to Paul who was beaming with pride. 

“What do you think?” He asked with a hint of excitement at the edge of his tone. 

Linda couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh, “You did amazing,” she started, “But what're we going to do with all of this?” 

“Oh-“ he began, suddenly buried in thought, “I didn’t think about that.” 

A warm laugh emerged from Linda before she reached to cup his face in her hands, reaching to kiss his nose, “Of course you didn’t,” she joked lightheartedly, “We’ll figure something out,” she finished before he quickly placed a kiss to her lips. 

Paul shrugged, looking to the food with a soft smile, “You mean you’ll figure something out- I still don’t really know what I’m doing,” he met her eyes with an almost bashful look underneath admiration. 

She quickly reciprocated his smile, drawing her hands around him into an embrace, “Don’t worry, it’ll all come with practice.”


End file.
